Azure Dreams
by Gibson18
Summary: A short chapter update more will be written promptly.
1. Introduction

_**Azure Dreams**_

_Introduction; the history of the world_

There was once a very powerful demon that roamed the world. He was a power hungry fiend that was bent on the destruction of free agency. His sole desire was to eliminate choice so that every creature would kneel to his every selfish desire. His cruelty knew no end, and his mercy was none existent. His own followers cowered in fear before him, afraid to do anything to offend him in the least. Not only was this a demon; he was a demon that had the power to control the very forces of nature to accomplish his own will. He could take life with a wave of his hand, destroy a village with his magic, and wage wars against entire nations with his armies. For a long time it seemed that nothing would stop him.

Eventually there were men who had gathered a resistance of sorts. They were a small group, but fully devoted to their goal of dethroning the demon insomuch that they would lay down their very lives for it. Slowly, but surely, their acts began to inspire the hearts of those that were oppressed until the entire world had become united in the same endeavor: the destruction of the demon.

The demon did have one weakness: he only wanted his desires to be fulfilled. Therefore, he did not care when he lost a few cities against these rebels. He would simply lie back as his servants brought him what he wanted. As time passed, a countless number of people had rallied to the cause that opposed the demon. Even still, he paid no mind until one day his servants had told him they were at his very doorstep. The world will never see such unity as the demon saw that day. He beheld a battle field that expanded for miles. Already, his servants were engaged in defending their king, but their moral betrayed them until they had turned upon the king. The demon sat alone in his tower that stretched high above an area that was once lavished with forests and streams. The long battle had turned it into a barren wasteland, and all that he treasured had disappeared under his idle gaze.

The demon had become enraged and his true power was revealed. It was a day that many people had met their death. He descended from his throne and began to battle with all the strength within him. All the powers of nature converged on that spot that very day. Earthquakes and fires consumed the green grass until it became a dark, gray cinder. The gales and lightning of the sky tore away at the ground until nothing was left. Eventually, it seemed as if the demon's victory was eminent and the people began to lose heart. However, there was a hero that stepped forward. He was armed with a sword that was forged by a master blacksmith and it was rumored to cut through rock like paper. He wore armor that was said to have been owned by the demon's most cherished and diligent follower. With these items, the man and thousands of others battled with the demon until there were only the two left.

By that time, the demon had been cut and slashed all over his body. He was heavily lacerated and the loss of blood made him faint and weak. The hero rose his sword, and with one clean sweep he cut off the demon's head. The battle had finally ended, but the world would forever bear the scars that were left behind. An area that was lush with life and energy had been turned into a lifeless, barren desert.

Also, there was the matter of the fortress that once housed the demon. A large moat surrounded the whole of it, yet a single bridge spanned across the gap and connected on the other side. It was made with bricks that were as large as houses. It was also a magical place that constantly changed inside. There was no telling what would happen if anyone were to destroy it. So, for years, no one entered the tower. As centuries went by, the world slowly began to repair itself until the battle faded into the annals of history, and from there, it faded into myth. People eventually began to forget the legend of the tower and where it came from. Slowly, but surely, the interior was explored by the brave and daring. The amount of riches the demon left behind was innumerable and it made exploration of the tower very profitable. As time passed, more and more people began to explore the tower until a small outpost was constructed around the only lush piece of land that was spared: the demon's garden that had become an oasis. Slowly, the outpost turned into a village, which in turn became a town.

A town called Monsabaiya…


	2. A new life, a new adventure

_**Azure Dreams**_

_Chapter One; A new life, a new adventure…_

The way life begins is very sacred. The soul has always existed, only waiting for the perfect moment where it could inhabit a body, free to move and feel to dance and to sing. There are countless words and countless possible lives that will start; however there was an anxious soul that hungered for his opportunity to live a life that his master had promised him far more than many others. However, this soul knew he would forget about this former life as a spirit until one day he would die and return. This did not scare him, for he watched humanity from above and became excited with all the fantastic things he could do once he was free from his formless prison.

"Your life is about to begin…" An angel stood before the anxious soul with a happy grin.

"May I go? Is it my turn?"

"You will receive a body of flesh and follow the plan of our father, but you must realize that to return to him you must be good of heart."

"I know of this…" The spirit replied, maybe even a little impatiently.

"You will be tried, as are all beings. Although you will not remember my words, I leave you a blessing and I shall watch over you. And remember, don't you dare mess up or you'll be sorry!"

"I thank you. May I be on my way?" If the spirit had eyes he would have rolled them.

"Yes. May we meet again…"

And just like that, and quite opposite the way the spirit had expected it, he had entered the world of man. Vast eternities flew past him as he seemed to be compelled towards this direction. Suns and planets passed him by in the blink of an eye until a gorgeous world full of greenery came to his eyes. This was a beautiful world full of oceans and life. Suddenly the spirit flew over the terrain, until the green abruptly gave way to golden sand. As the spirit broke through the clouds there was a small town that lay in the midst of this great desert and that was when he began to fall.

There was a certain house that was large and spacious. It was a gorgeous place to be and he grew more excited by the moment. Finally, his vision quickly faded to black and just as sudden as anything you could imagine, his memory of all things past had left him.

* * *

"Look at his little eyes!" 

The baby, who had been crying as all new-born children do, became silent as his inquisitive eyes began to investigate his surroundings. A loving woman, who held the baby to her bosom, was weeping for joy as she cooed and tickled the baby's nose with her finger. Her hair was matted to her sweaty forehead as if she had undergone something extremely arduous, yet her eyes seemed to glow with pride. There was also a man who kneeled by the bedside (for the woman was lying in a bed) and he joined in feeling this new life, particularly the size of his hands.

"He's so small, Wreath…" The man said with a wavering voice.

"What shall we name him?" Wreath asked, not looking at him, but continuously at the eyes of this new life.

"Well, to be honest…Nah, it's a silly name…" The man said awkwardly.

"No, Guy, what is it?" Wreath said, looking at him with an encouraging grin.

"Well, I always wanted to name my first boy Koh…"

"Koh?" Wreath said it as if she were going to scoff at the idea, but something about the name seemed right to her. "Why Koh?"

"Well," Guy began awkwardly, "that was the name of my first master and I always thought that he was a strong man. I think that eventually a child grows up to reflect the name he is given."

"It is a strong name…" Wreath agreed, sounding appraising. "I think I like it!"

Guy's eyes squinted as he smiled so hard his cheeks started to hurt, "I'm glad you like it…My little boy…my little Koh…"

The baby, who was as innocent as could be, did not know the cruelties of the world nor the joys therein. However, he knew that as he looked into the eyes of these strange new people, he felt a certain connection which could never be explained, yet comprehended in this life. His nervousness and his wriggling ceased and he felt the warmness of the arms which held him. Slowly but surely, the new life drifted into a peaceful slumber while his loving family looked on. He would learn more about this strange new world and body tomorrow, but for now he would bask in this incredible sensation that he could not understand with his infant mind.

This was his life now, and that was fine by him.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, and I know that maybe there is a reader out there somewhere that has been waiting patiently for a decent update from me. I do plan to write quite a bit more, but I hope that you will bear with me. I actually wanted to add more, but I didn't think it fit well putting the next part in with this chapter. I'll have it done soon since I wanna concentrate on this for a bit. Thanks for waiting.


End file.
